Jill Break
Jill Break is the daughter of GAOLBRAKE from DA AMOJEE MOOVY, and she is a radical feminist! Info Name: Jill Break Age: 15 in emoji years Parent's Story: The Emoji Movie Appearance: I'm a yellow emoji with blue hair, a black beanie with a skull on it, and a black shirt and pants. Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Mackenzie Brave Secret Heart's Desire: To destroy the patriarchy and get my feminist message across. My "Magic" Touch: I am an outspoken feminist and I rant and rave about feminism for hours. Storybook Romance Status: I will never date any oppressive man! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I eat way too much kelp. Favorite Subject: Gender Studies. It's a great place to learn about herstory. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's so sexist and anti-womyn. Best Friend Forever After: Letitgo Arendelle, Inga Trolsen, and my roommate Mackenzie Brave. Biography Hello there, cis scum! I'm Jill Break, the daughter of Jailbreak. I'm a feminist emoji. Being an emoji isn't all it's cracked up to be. Female emojis can only be princesses or brides, even though many of them are clearly neither. I decided to show my feminist spirit by becoming a hacker. I want to set an example for all of womynkind. (I spell woman as womyn so it doesn't have man in it.) I look up to all the great feminist names such as Andrea Dworkin, Valerie Solanas, Linda Sarsour, Lena Dunham, Anita Sarkeesian, Zoe Quinn, Brianna Wu, Laci Green, Bahar Mustafa, Yassmin Abdel-Magied, Kat Blaque, and many more. I don't wear bras because bras are a tool of the patriarchy. Real womyn let their boobies hang loose (even though, being an emoji, I don't have any). Real womyn also let their legs grow really hairy. My legs have nice, thick blue hair. I hate men, especially fat white cishet males who love Donald Trump and keep on getting angry at my feminist booty. I respond by hacking them and programming them to be my slaves. Men are such pigs. Oink oink. I hate video games too because they encourage men to kill womyn and nail their boobies over their fireplaces. Video games were responsible for 9/11, Columbine, and me not getting hired by the FBI. Video games are just a fancy way to say steroids. In my spare time, I like eating kelp, going to pro-choice rallies, watching Steven Universe, vandalizing GameStop stores, pooping, analyzing literature from a feminist viewpoint, studying thealogy (it's like theology but for girls), ranting and raving on Tumblr, and not shaving. It's better than being around men and their feces odor. CRUSH THE PATRIARCHY! Trivia *She wants to get her tubes tied when she's old enough. *She believes that God is a woman and has boobies. *She wants to go to Wellesley when she graduates. *She doesn't use tampons or pads - instead she freebleeds. *She throws tantrums whenever guys hold the door for her. *She is a big fan of Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, Ayanna Pressley, Rashida Tlaib, and Ilhan Omar. *She thinks it's cultural appropriation to eat ethnic food (even though she eats it anyway). *She likes the car selection music from Gran Turismo 1 and dances to it all night. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Feminists Category:Non-Disney Category:Badass Category:Jerks Category:SJWs Category:Gamergate Category:Woke Category:Tumblrinas Category:Triggered Category:Misandrists Category:Conspiracy Theorists Category:Incontinent Category:Non-human Category:Booty Category:MeToo